


I May Be Too Good For You

by renten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renten/pseuds/renten
Summary: Keith: aka the “not a bad boy” student who just wants to fu—I mean—have “fun” and ditch this town.Lance: aka the “straight-A student” who just wants to date Keith... and, eventually, get into a good college out of state....for more information, please read the author’s note in the 1st chapter. Thank you





	1. K + L = ?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so. Let me be blunt. This story is not fully fleshed out..YET. I’m honestly just rolling with the punches for this one. I’m not sure how long it’ll be or how good it’ll be “fleshed out.” The chapters could all vary in length and be either really short or mildly long-ish...
> 
> ALSO: The title is subject to change, along with the summary, ANY of the tags, AND the RATING. I played it safe and labeled it “Mature”, for now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of some background information mixed with a mini preface for this story...like a mini-prologue. 
> 
> Chapter 2 is more (actual) story and probably dialogue centric. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith is a bit of a “player” in this story. He’s, actually, a pretty social boy... within his own friend group. He gets average grades as well. But concerning “intimate relationships”, Keith likes to...’bounce’ from person to person. Love is love, right? Keith doesn’t want to limit himself to only one person. Nothing wrong with that and that doesn’t make Keith a bad person. After all, he /is/ still just a high school, hormonal boy. He just likes to have fun...as we’ve already established. And a little fooling around never hurt no one. Right?

Lance is a “straight A student.” He’s a sweet boy, who is a little naive and sometimes seems to look at the world through rose colored glasses. However, being naive doesn’t mean he’s dumb or a ditzy Mary-Sue type of person. He just likes to see the best in people. I mean...everyone makes mistakes, of course. But that doesn’t necessarily mean they’re a bad person...right?

~~~~

Earlier in the school year:

Keith and Lance first meet at one of their high school football games. Keith’s seen Lance around campus. He’s always one of the top students and seems to be in every club and is friends with everyone. So, not really someone Keith would hang out with. He seems like a goody-two-shoes...boring. 

‘Cute ass though.’ Keith briefly thinks and then turns back to talk to his current “play of the day”, as a few of his friends call his—”lover” isn’t the right word, but Keith is drawing a blank on what to call these people— ...person...Keith’s person.

........

Lance, on the other hand, always sees Keith. He seems to only talk to certain people though. Which is fine! Not everyone is a social butterfly, like Lance. But Lance thinks Keith is so cute...has thought that since that first football game. 

What Lance wouldn’t give for just one day to hang out with Keith. Or just one date...


	2. In the beginning..there was Lance, Hunk, and Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said...I don’t know where I’m completely going with this... 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance is currently sitting on Garrison High’s front door steps. His brother dropped him off a bit early today, so to pass some of the time, he’s daydreaming. 

*sigh*   
‘We would make the cutest couple.’ Lance thinks, recalling that fateful day of spotting Keith across the high school’s football field. 

Lance is contemplating whether Keith would look better in a football uniform or baseball uniform when he’s then flicked on the forehead, by Pidge. Apparently a lot of time has passed since Lance was dropped off because here are both Pidge and Hunk. 

Pidge usually gets dropped off right before class starts. Since her older brother leaves from a 7 AM class, goes home, drags Pidge out of bed, and then drops her off in front of the school right at 8:25 AM. She’s somehow still never been “officially tardy.” Hunk, even though he’s one of the top students, has horrible time management. At least when it comes to being on-time to school. He just can never seem to wake up early enough to leave his house, eat breakfast, and drive to school. 

“Hello! Lance! Dude! I’ve been trying to get your attention for like 15 minutes! Get off your butt. Class is going to start soon, let’s go!” Pidge nags. “And I actually got here kind of early too, ‘cause my mom drove me.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.” Lance reluctantly replies and hoists himself off the stairs and puts his baby blue backpack onto his shoulders. 

“What were you thinking so hard about anyway?” Hunk questions. 

“He was definitely mooning over Keith. Again. That’s his ‘Keith Face.’” Pidge states.

“I-I was not! I was just...thinking..”

Hunk and Pidge stare at him.

“..Okay, yes. I was thinking about Keith. Leave me alone!” Lance pouts.

Hunk chuckles and Pidge rolls her eyes. “I don’t know what you see in him, Lance.” Pidge says and starts to walk up the rest of the stairs, Hunk in tow and Lance right behind. 

“Hey! Keith’s cool okay! Like! What I wouldn’t give for just one, ONE! date with him.”  
*sigh*   
“He’s just...so cool and handsome.” Lance gets a dreamy look on his face. 

Pidge scoffs. 

“Ummmm ...’cool’ is one word, I guess.” Hunk scratches his cheek and states a little unsure. 

“He’s totally cool, Hunk! He doesn’t care what anyone thinks! He seems so chill about everything. Wish I had that level of confidence...” Lance mumbles that last statement.

“Lance. Keith is not in any: way, shape, or form a ‘cool person.’ Sure. He’s not a delinquent, but he’s, what the kids call these days, a manwhore.” Pidge blatantly, and not that quietly, states. A few other students, that are walking into the building, slightly turn their heads toward the 3 friends. 

“SHH! OH MY GOD, PIDGE!” Both Lance and Hunk whisper-yell. 

Hunk shakes his head, “Pidge, that’s not nice.”

“Yeah! Not cool!” Lance exclaims.

“What?! The whole school knows it! Everyone’s just too nice to say it out loud. However, I am not. But! Lance. Keith breaks hearts, okay? ..If—and this is a big ‘if’—you do try and pursue something with him, I just don’t want to see you get hurt...” Pidge states the reasoning for their harsh words.

“Aw Pidge..” Lance’s scowl, due to Pidge’s previous words, eases up. 

“I may cry. That’s so sweet, Pidge!” Hunk starts to tear up.

“Yeah, yeah. Ya big babies. Let’s hurry and get to class already.” 

*BRING BRING BRING*

The first bell rings for first period. The three friends look at one another. 

“Crap! Now we’re actually going to be late!” Lance exclaims. 

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge race down the long hallway and up another flight of stairs, to the second floor, for first period. Luckily, they make it into the classroom before the 2nd warning bell goes off. 

TBC


End file.
